No one makes her cry
by Snake D'Morte
Summary: Garcia is crying and Morgan is woving to make her smile agian.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Criminal Minds ABC do. I do not own the song either.

This is my first Morgan/Garcia, I don't have anything against Kevin and for that purpose he is not in the fic he is too nice to do what I need Garcia's boyfriend to do.

Say something

By Snake D'Morte

He was a bastard, a fucking bastard! Screamed Garcia's mind.

Her boyfriend of nearly two months had been cheating on her! No it was even worse than that he the utter bastard he been cheating on his wife with her Penelope Garcia!

Garcia flopped down on the bed she used when there was a lot of work, and started to cry it was not a loud cry just the silent sort of cry that you cry when your heart had broken and you really believe that it will never mend again.

It was there Morgan found her, still crying into the pillow.

He had been looking for her, to thank her for the help in the case and when he couldn't find her in the office space where she often was to welcome them all home he got a bit worried and decided to see if she was in her office instead and it was there he found the woman he loved curled up into a ball crying her eyes out.

He rushed over to her.

"Hey baby girl," He said and sat down in the bed. "What happened?"

"You were right he was a bastard," Garcia sobbed and just curled even tighter.

"Who? Otto?" Morgan asked "What did he do? I thought you two were happy?"

But he got no answer from Garcia, she just lied there sobbing quietly.

So he just figured that he would sit there till he got his bubbly Baby girl back.

He sat there quiet for so long that Garcia started to think he had left her, when Morgan started to talk to her about his childhood and about what he coach had done to him. He still didn't get an answer so he fell quiet once again and there he sat quiet just thinking how he could make his Garcia happy again.

He tried a few time to get her to speak but he was always answered by quiet sobs.

He really hated to see her so upset and that he couldn't make her happy.

"_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you_

And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all

And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl" Morgan started to sing softly, he had notice that Garcia like the song.

Garcia listen to the song quiet but she started to uncurl.

"_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you_

And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
Say something..." Morgan sang

By now Garcia had uncurled and was sitting up was lending against Morgan, she was still crying but she felt better with him there.

"He cheated," she said in a small voice.

Morgan nearly jump out of his skin when he heard the soft small voice.

"He cheated on you?" he asked "I am going to kill him slowly!"

"No it worse than that," She said and placed her hand over his and squeezed it "He is cheating on his wife with me," She said and new tears form in her eyes "She called just before you come back, she had found a photo of me and him on his phone."

"Oh, baby girl that is horrible," he said and put his arm around her and hugged her closed to him. "When I get that bastard I will kill him slowly! No one hurts my baby girl."

Garcia smiled, she had always felt safe when she was with Morgan.

"I called him," she said "He laughed at me and told me that the only reason he even looked at me was because it had been a dare from a friend of his. He told me that no one would ever love me, and he is right!"

Morgan nearly growled when he heard what she said.

"No Penelope he is wrong so wrong," he said "You are loved, I love you and the rest of the team loves you. I would kill for you and be kill for you. Otto is an idiot and you should know that."

Garcia looked up and into Morgan's eyes and she could see that he meant every word he had said.

"Thanks," she said and curled up against his side and fell asleep. "I love you too Derek."

He sat there with her sleeping up curled against his side and he vowed that he would make Otto pay for hurting his Penelope.

He bend down and kissed Garcia on the head.

"I will make him pay, baby girl," he whispered.

The End.

**A/N: I am going to do one where Morgan has a little "chat" with this Otto.**

**I hope you like this.**


	2. Chapter 2

Otto getting what he deserved.

By Snake D'Morte

Morgan had watched Otto Klung for a week now, and like the unsub he and his team worked to catch, he now know his victim's routine and today was the day he Morgan would make Otto wish he had never seen Garcia. The wife was gone to a friend's house and Otto was left to watch telly and talk to his friends about football and how stupid women were.

This creep disgusted Morgan, Otto had not been like this when Garcia had been with him but Morgan had always felt that something was off with this guy.

He waited five minutes more and then moved in, he locked the door and then he walked into the room were Otto was sitting lazy watching the telly.

"Hello Otto;" Morgan hissed and with a fast move had he cuffed the man before him "Let's have some fun."

Otto looked like he was going to faint.

Morgan took in this man before him, he was handsome or once was, now he was a bit overweight from all the beer he drunk, he had straw coloured hair and blue eyes that once may have been bright but was now more watery.

"Please don't hurt me," Otto wailed like the coward he was "I will do whatever you want!"

"Oh Otto Otto," Morgan said "What I want is not something you can give me, you see I am Penelope's friend and I am a very good friend to her, you hurt her so I am going to hurt you."

Morgan would never say it but he did enjoy the fear that he saw in Otto's eyes.

Otto tried to look a bit braver than he was.

"I order you to go or I will call the police!" He said in shaking voice

Morgan laughed he had called in a few favours so if Otto were to call the police nothing would happened.

And with that he grabbed Otto's arm and walked him out in a brisk pace to the car he had out there waiting.

When he throw Otto in the backseat and closed the door.

"We are going to have some fun," He said and drove off to a pre-prepared location that had been prepared with the help of Reid who had been just as made as Morgan had been when Morgan had taken him aside and told him what had happened and what he wanted help with.

Half an hour later the car stopped and Morgan took the now crying Otto into the building which was an old warehouse.

There in stood a smiling Reid but the smile didn't nothing to calm Otto down.

"Hello Morgan I have our toys ready," Reid said and hold up a cage with the biggest rats you could think of.

Otto screamed, you see Otto was scared of rats, mice even hamsters.

"Let's get you into where you belong," Morgan said and then turn to Reid "You got everything?"

Reid nodded, and with his help they moved Otto into a large cage like thing.

"Here is where you belong Otto," Morgan said "and as you are a rat we thought you would need some company right Reid."

"Yes," Reid said and with that he dumped the two cages he had at his feet into the bigger one where Otto was.

All of this was film so that Garcia could later watch this to see how Otto was screaming and trying to not step on the rats.

"How long is we going to let him be in there?" Reid asked while looking at the man crying.

"An hour maybe," Morgan said "If I could I would leave him till the rats eat him."

Otto looked at the young man that stood beside the man that had abducted him.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he asked "I have never even met you."

"You hurt our friend," Reid said "You made her cry, you deserved this and so more."

They let Otto be in the cage for around an hour before they drove him back to his house and told him that if he ever try to hurt a woman again they would found out and the rats would have a big food feast of him, and with that they drove of leaving Otto to change his underwear and take a two hour long shower.

The next day.

Morgan walked into Garcia's office to find her playing some game on the laptop.

"Hey Baby girl," he said and kissed her on the head "I got a present for you."

Garcia smiled.

"Oh what can that be my handsome knight," she said

Morgan gave her a DVD and told her to watch it and that it was from both him and Reid.

An hour later Reid looked into her office and saw that she was watching the part where Morgan had told Otto that he deserved to be eaten by the rats.

"Thank you Spencer," she said

"Garcia you are most welcome," Reid said. "It was Derek's idea all of it I just help a bit, no one should make you cry and not be punish for it."

And with that he gave Garcia a rare hug and left.

Garcia thought of what a pair of good friends she had and left the office to find Morgan and Reid to ask them if they could grab a burger after work and then watch a movie.

Garcia had found her smile again.

The End


End file.
